Une potion à là Dumbledore
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Première séquelle de "c'est compliqué, le début d'une relation ". Comment ont donc fait Harry et Draco pour ce faire punir par la directrice? présence d'un mec enceint et c'est un OS ...


Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Titre original : Ce qui se passe quand on prend une potion qui appartenait à Dumbledore

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je m'occupe simplement de la partie yaoi.

Blablabla : voici une suite à mon twoshot « c'est compliqué, le début d'une relation ». C'est une petite séquelle sur le pourquoi Drago et Harry doivent ranger le bureau de McGonagall, et pourquoi ils ont été assez stupides pour boire une potion de Dumbledore.

* * *

Drago Malfoy pestait en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre. Son amant avec qui il ne sortait que depuis quelques mois à peine, venait d'accepter une requête tout à faire ridicule. Aider George Weasley pour ces farces et attrapes. Et un Malfoy n'aidait pas un Weasley.

- C'est hors de question !

- Allez, Dray. Je parle à tes amis, moi. Et ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- Non, Harry, je n'aiderai pas un Weasmoche.

- Drago ! Tu n'as qu'une potion à faire. Il m'a promis de ne plus rien me demander après ça. Mais il paraît que son client est très difficile.

- Quel client ? Son magasin est la boutique la plus fréquenté du Chemin de Traverse.

- Lockhart ! Il est toujours amnésique, mais apparemment, il a toujours des idées un peu tordues et compliquées.

- Tu veux que je fasse une potion qui inverse le sort ? S'étonna Drago.

- Surtout pas. Je n'ai jamais été aussi tranquille depuis que je suis ici et j'ai bien l'intention que ça continu. Mais si tu ne fais rien, George va lui dire que je travaille à Poudlard.

- Weasley te fait du chantage ?

- C'est de George Weasley dont on parle. Alors oui, il me fait du chantage. Mais moi aussi, je lui ai fait du chantage, alors il se venge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- J'ai forcé les jumeaux Weasley à accepter les galions que j'ai eus en gagnant la coupe des trois sorciers.

- QUOI ?

- J'ai déjà suffisamment de galions comme ça. J'en ai assez pour racheter l'école si je veux. Je n'en avais pas besoin, et lui et Fred voulaient monter leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Ils ont accepté mais on promit de se venger.

- Et ils n'ont pas trouvé le moyen de se venger avant ?

- Il y a eu un petit problème. Voldemort ne leur a pas trop laissé le temps. Et George n'a jamais vraiment trouver ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Mais maintenant, j'ai un petit ami maitre des potions, et un Malfoy, qui plus est. Il aurait été étonnant qu'il ne trouve rien. S'il te plait, Dray !

- Je n'ai aucune raison d'accepter. Ce sont tes problèmes.

- Tu veux voir Lockhart débarquer à Poudlard ?

- Je vais réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire pour le contenter.

- Merci, Dray. Tu es un ange.

Harry sauta au cou de Drago avec une telle joie qu'ils tombèrent tout deux par terre. Le survivant n'avait aucune envie de revoir Lockhart. Ce taré pourrait vouloir lui faire n'importe quoi. Drago repoussa son amant avant de se frotter les fesses. Ce qui donna à Harry des idées mais il n'eut pas le temps de les mettre en application, Blaise entra en trombe dans la chambre. Ce dernier avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de rentrer dans la chambre de Drago dans l'espoir de trouver ses deux amis dans une position compromettante. Une fois de plus, il fut déçu. Surtout qu'il trouva presque à deux mètres l'un de l'autre et le blond regardant d'un regard particulièrement noir son amant. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait car Harry sortit sans demander son reste. Il venait de voir passer Luna et n'avait aucune envie d'entendre leur conversation. Ils avaient la fâcheuse habitude de parler de leurs exploits nocturnes respectifs. Et il n'était pas fan de ce genre de conversation.

Drago se mit au travail le lendemain. Lockhart ne lui avait rien fait en particulier, mais il ne l'avait jamais supporté et il ne tenait pas à le voir s'incruster dans l'école. Il tenait à sa tranquillité avec Harry et ce dernier lui avait vraiment paru désespéré. Il dut demander de l'aide à Neville, qu'il avait réussi à éviter depuis qu'il sortait avec Harry. Il tolérait Ron, mais il n'avait eu aucunement l'intention de faire ami-ami avec Londubat. Mais comme il n'avait pas le droit de se servir des amis de Harry pour en faire ses cobayes, il se servait des plantes.

Il n'eut pas d'effets très concluant au début. Le sol de sa chambre devint rose bonbon, plusieurs plantes explosèrent ou fondirent et d'autres se transformèrent en des choses étranges qui faillirent le tuer de diverses façons. Harry finit par lui offrir son aide. C'était son problème en premier lieu.

- Je crois qu'on a encore raté ! Constata Harry en regardant la vingtième plante partir en fumée.

- J'avais vu. La mandragore n'est pas conseillée. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire. Une potion pour détecter les nuages roses, ça ne s'invente pas.

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Il s'est servit de la baguette cassé de Ron. Personne ne sait ce que ça lui a vraiment fait. On essaie encore une fois et si ça ne marche pas, je dis à George que c'est totalement impossible.

- Pourquoi tu veux réessayer ?

- Parce que sinon, George aura gagné. Je veux encore quelques jours de tranquillité avant qu'il ne débarque pour se moquer de nous.

- Moi aussi. Mais on va faire nos cours et dormir avant. J'ai réussi à me faire reprendre par un élève, ce matin. Tout ça à cause d'un Weasmoche.

- Drago ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter.

- Je sais, mais ne vient pas me dire que George ne te tape pas sur le système avec Lockhart, je ne te croirais pas.

Harry haussa les épaules et lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas faux. D'un sort, il nettoya la potion ratée et le nuage vert salade qui volait dangereusement au dessus d'eux. Blaise entra en même temps et il fut aussi déçu que les trois derniers jours. Il fut cependant impressionné par la facilité du survivant à défaire leurs expériences ratées. Drago aussi était impressionné. En utilisant exactement le même sort, il arrivait seulement à faire plus de dégâts. Blaise ressortit sans rien signaler de sa présence, aucun de ses deux amis ne l'ayant remarqué. Il savait, rien qu'en ayant vu leurs têtes, qu'il ne verrait encore rien. Ils avaient tout deux des têtes de déterré et il se demandait pourquoi ils s'acharnaient à aider George Weasley. Il n'était pas au courant que ce n'était pas spécialement pour l'aider, mais plutôt pour éviter l'arrivée d'un indésirable ancien professeur.

Leurs emplois du temps respectifs étant chargés, ce ne fut que le week-end suivant que Drago et Harry purent se mettre à cette ultime potion. Le brun n'avait pas été très convaincu par les ingrédients utilisé par son amant, mais il avait toujours de terribles lacunes dans cette matière et ne dit rien, faisant confiance au spécialiste.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre les bonbons au citron !

- Et pourquoi tu mets des bonbons au citron ?

- Pour que ça ai un meilleur goût. Il serait capable de ne pas l'accepter parce que ça sent la mandragore cramé.

- Il n'y a pas de mandragore dedans.

- C'est une expression. Tu es prêt, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner.

- Quand tu veux.

Drago mit trois bonbons au citron dans le chaudron, mélangea et attendit un peu. Lorsque dix minutes furent passées et que rien de notable n'ait été provoqué, il prit une louche et en versa un peu sur une des plantes données par Neville. Après cinq minutes, il n'y avait toujours rien eut.

- Je crois que c'est encore raté !

- J'espère que George va se montrer compréhensif, se lamenta Harry. Je veux être tranquille.

- Tiens, elle devient rose, constata soudain Drago. Ça a peut-être marché.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Attention !

Harry se jeta sur son amant alors que la plante maintenant rose doublait de volume. Elle devint peu à peu jaune citron au fur et à mesure qu'elle grossissait. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint la taille d'un éléphanteau, elle s'envola et sortit de la chambre en fracassant la porte de Drago. Les deux amants se relevèrent et après avoir constaté que la chambre du blond était sans dessus-dessous et de couleur rose et jaune, ils partirent à la poursuite de l'étrange plante volante. Ils pouvaient la suivre grasse à la fumée jaune qui sortait des pétales des fleurs. Ils parcoururent presque tout le château avant d'arriver devant l'escalier menant au bureau de la directrice. Cette dernière arriva juste derrière eux, elle aussi suivant la fumée jaune. De nombreux élèves la suivaient, ainsi que plusieurs professeurs. Mais avant que quelqu'un n'ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question, une grosse explosion de fit entendre. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tous les professeurs présents furent dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Ce dernier ne ressemblait plus à rien. Toutes les vitres et surfaces en verre étaient détruites et les meubles rayés. Par contre, aucun objet ou tableau n'avait été touché, bien que tous soient maintenant d'un jaune très remarquable et éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Près d'une table, une chose informe gisait, avec autour d'elle, des bonbons ayant appartenu au professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier se moquait beaucoup dans son tableau.

- On a trouvé comment chercher les bonbons de Dumbledore, commenta Harry.

- Monsieur Potter et monsieur Malfoy ! Est-ce que ce qu'il vient de se passer est de votre faute ? Gronda McGonagall.

- Oui, mais ...

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Vous ferez vos petites expériences où vous voulez mais pas dans ce château. Vous allez me ranger tout ça, et immédiatement.

- Mais, madame la directrice, ma chambre aussi est dans le même état, s'insurgea Drago.

- Tant pis pour vous. Je veux que tout soit nettoyé avant ce soir. Je dois recevoir la directrice de Beaux-Bâtons dans la nuit et je ne veux pas qu'elle voit mon bureau dans cet état. Bien sûr, vous n'utiliserez la magie qu'en dernier recours. Beaucoup de ces objets sont très fragiles et méritent la plus grande attention. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant d'avoir fini.

Avant que Harry n'ait le temps de l'interrompre, elle avait disparu. Les autres professeurs, qui étaient tous émerveillés par l'étrange exploit des amants les plus célèbre de l'école les encouragèrent ou se moquèrent avant de disparaître aussi vite que la directrice. Drago lança un regard noir à Harry et commença à ranger. Harry ne put entendre aucun mot de lui avant de nombreuses heures. Il n'y avait que Harry pour faire des bêtises et se faire punir à moins de deux semaines des grandes vacances.

o.O.o

Le bureau avait presque retrouvé sa splendeur du matin. Il ne restait plus qu'à ranger le bazar de Dumbledore, que McGonagall n'avait pas touché. Harry avait réussit à tout rendre de leur couleur d'origine, et en utilisant un sort très simple. Il rejoignait Drago lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de ranger ma chambre ce soir. Et je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Je ne sais pas où je vais dormir.

- Tu peux venir chez moi, tu sais.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était peut-être trop tôt.

- C'est pour dépanner. Tu viens chez moi ce soir, et demain, on range tout les deux ta chambre et tu pourras dormir dans ton lit et refuser de me voir pendant une semaine, pendant que je me lamente sur mon sort.

- Ce n'est pas que de ta faute. C'est moi qui ai fait la potion quand même.

- Mais c'est moi qui aie forcé George à accepter l'argent.

- Mais à ce moment là, tu ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. Je veux bien être avec toi ce soir, mais je ne sais pas si on va beaucoup dormir, répondit Drago avec du désir dans la voix.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de faire autre chose que dormir en arrivant dans mon lit.

- Regarde ce que je viens de trouver !

Drago prit une petite fiole mauve qu'il avait mise de côté. Il la donna à Harry qui la détailla. Il n'aurait pas put dire ce qu'elle contenait, mais il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus : « Potion charnelle, propriété de Dumbledore ». Harry comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait en tête, mais lui avait plus de réticence.

- Dray, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. Mais c'est une potion de Dumbledore. Si ça se trouve, c'est le contraire de ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus.

- Mon ange, c'est moi le maître des potions ici, et si tu avais écouté un peu ce que nous a enseigné Rogue, tu saurais que toutes les potions d'amour charnel sont mauves. Je suis sûr qu'on ne craint pas grand chose, tu te balades toujours avec un bézoar.

- Peut-être, mais il a quand même put faire un truc totalement tordu auquel on est loin de penser.

- Je suis capable de te faire un antidote en une heure, si ça peut te rassurer. Et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un poison qui agit en moins d'une heure. Harry, ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'on n'a pas put profiter l'un de l'autre. Il serait dommage de ne pas profiter que je sois obligé de squatter chez toi.

- Tu es persuadé qu'on ne craint rien ?

- Absolument. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ça pourrait être pire que Voldemort.

- Alors, on se dépêche de finir de ranger. Tu m'as rendu impatient. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, sinon je ne pourrais pas attendre.

Drago ne l'écouta pas et l'embrassa doucement. Le brun lui rendit son baiser, qui s'approfondit de plus en plus. Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer, trop essoufflé pour continuer, Drago ramassa toutes les potions mauves qu'il y avait et Harry rangea le reste d'un geste de la main. Le blond attendit qu'il eut finit pour la lui prendre et le tirer derrière lui. Chance inouïe, ils ne croisèrent absolument personne dans les couloirs. Certes, il était presque minuit, mais certains professeurs devaient effectuer des rondes pour rappeler à l'ordre les habituels élèves friands d'escapades nocturnes. Une fois dans la chambre du Survivant, ce dernier prit de force une des fioles et l'avala d'un coup. Il était habitué au problème et il fallait mieux pour eux deux que Drago soit encore en état si justement, il y avait un problème. L'excitation de Harry monta d'un coup et Drago ne perdit pas de temps à satisfaire le besoin mutuel de sexe.

o.O.o

Bien que jusqu'à présent, rien de notoirement mauvais ne se soit passé, ils n'avaient pas réessayé la potion. Premièrement parce qu'elle était resté à Poudlard et que les vacances étaient arrivées. Et deuxièmement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas passé inaperçu le lendemain. Si certains doutaient encore qu'ils avaient passé le pas, ils ne risquaient plus du tout d'en douter maintenant. George avait accepté de ne rien dire à Lockhart(1), estimant que la punition de McGonagall suffirait amplement et qu'ils trouveraient bien un autre moyen de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par la directrice.

Pour bien commencer les vacances, Drago avait définitivement accepté d'habiter avec Harry, pour la plus grande joie de Narcissa Malfoy, qui l'apprit par hibou, étant toujours en voyage. Ron avait moyennement apprécié la nouvelle, mais l'accouchement imminent de sa femme lui fit vite oublier ce détail. Le mois de juillet se passa sans un nuage, bien que Harry soit continuellement fatigué et très souvent de mauvaise humeur. Mais tout le monde mettait ça sur le stress d'être découvert par les journalistes. D'après ces amis, il était comme ça tout les étés.

Hermione accoucha début août d'une petite fille qu'elle appela Lily, pour faire plaisir à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier accepta également de devenir son parrain. Bien que rien de grave n'était à prévoir, il était toujours utile d'avoir Harry Potter comme parrain. Ron, Blaise et Drago se moquaient gentiment de sa capacité à s'attirer les ennuis dans la chambre d'Hermione en attendant que le principal intéressé revienne avec les boissons qu'il s'était proposé à aller chercher – il mettait d'ailleurs beaucoup trop de temps à revenir selon Blaise - lorsqu'une infermière entra dans la chambre avec un drôle d'air sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Hermione, la voyant avec des feuilles dans les mains et pensant à sa fille. Lily n'a rien de grave.

- Votre fille va très bien, madame Weasley. Je suis venu chercher monsieur Malfoy.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Monsieur Potter a fait un malaise devant le bar. Vous devriez aller le voir. Il va mieux maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ? L'ignora le blond qui lui hurla presque dessus.

- Salle 35 !

Avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de quoique se soit, l'ancien serpentard avait déserté la chambre. Un détail intrigua soudain Hermione et coupant Blaise et Ron, qui se trouvaient de nombreux points commun malgré une certaine froideur encore entre eux, elle interpella l'infermière qui sortait.

- La salle 35 est bien celle du médicomage Corenn(2) ?

- C'est exact, sourit l'infermière.

- Je croyais que c'était elle qui s'occupait de ta grossesse, dit Ron.

- C'est elle.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est elle qui s'occupe de Harry ?

- Tu ferais peut-être bien d'aller voir. Je n'ai pas encore le droit de me lever, et de toute façon, je ne veux pas laisser Lily toute seule.

Ron hocha simplement la tête et proposa à Blaise de l'accompagner. Ce dernier accepta, curieux de savoir ce qu'avait encore inventé le couple Potter-Malfoy.

Drago était arrivé en trombe dans la salle 35 et y découvrit un Harry moitié heureux, moitié mortifié. Il vit une médicomage passer à côté de lui mais il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle lui dit. Ils ne furent bientôt que tout les deux dans la pièce et Drago se rapprocha vite de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, mon ange ?

- On sait enfin à quoi servait cette potion, éluda Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta le blond.

- Je ne veux pas te le dire, tu vas me détester après.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu pourrais me dire que tu es le nouveau Voldemort, je resterais avec toi. Je ne veux pas te quitter. S'il te plait, dit moi ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il y eu un silence très long que Drago ne voulait briser pour rien au monde. Son amant semblait à la fois heureux et effrayé et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Le brun finit par parler, sans se rendre compte qu'il y avait deux nouveaux arrivants près de la porte.

- La potion était une potion de procréation. Je suis enceint, Drago.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir, entendant un énorme boum derrière lui. Se retournant, il découvrit un Ron évanouie au pied d'un Blaise qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Harry non plus ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant la réaction de son meilleur ami, mais lorsque celui de son amant menaça d'éclater de rire, il se cacha le visage dans les mains. Furieux d'avoir été interrompu dans une conversation particulièrement sérieuse, Drago envoya proprement balader les deux indésirables, fermant la porte à clé et empêchant quiconque d'entrer.

- Tu es sérieux, Harry ?

- Tu crois que je mettrais à faire des blagues là-dessus alors que tu sais que je veux un bébé ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Mais si tu n'en veux pas, je ne le garderais pas.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Il est hors de question de s'en débarrasser. Moi aussi, je veux avoir des bébés avec toi.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

- À vrai dire, je cherchais un moyen pour qu'on puisse en avoir. Je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore avait trouvé la potion. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il avait cette potion, le vieux fou ?

- On s'en fout. Grâce à lui, on va avoir un bébé. Et je t'assure que c'est toi le père.

- Je sais. Personne d'autres que moi n'aurait réussi à te mettre enceint. Je t'aime tellement, mon ange. Je ne pouvais rêver d'un meilleur cadeau.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Dray.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et ne furent même pas interrompu par l'arrivée du médicomage Corenn. Cette dernière n'avait eu aucun mal à défaire le sort de Drago, ce dernier l'ayant oublié suite à l'annonce de son amant. Elle attendit qu'ils aient finis pour leur annoncer que tout le monde se portait bien, y comprit Ron, qui était pour le moment persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague. Ils discutèrent un moment de démarche à suivre pour le bon déroulement de la grossesse de Harry. Il y avait seulement une chance sur cent pour que la potion marche, mais quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, il aurait été étrange qu'elle ne marche pas. Harry accepta que la médicomage Corenn le suive. Elle avait fait un bon travail avec Hermione. Il lui promit de venir la voir le mois suivant pour une échographie et Drago jura qu'il serait présent et qu'il s'occuperait de Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis ils retournèrent auprès de leurs amis. Harry annonça la nouvelle officiellement cette fois-ci et Ron tomba dans les pommes une seconde fois. Blaise rit pour de bon en affirmant qu'il n'y avait que Harry qui pouvait faire en truc pareil. Ce dernier fut vexé mais sourit quand même car il savait que c'était sûrement vrai. Hermione le félicita et s'excusa de lui avoir prit le prénom de sa mère. Ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour lui affirmer que ça ne faisait rien, déjà parce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore qu'il était enceint et parce Drago n'aimait pas les prénoms trop commun.

Ron refusa de parler à Drago pendant une semaine, mais Harry finit par le persuader que ce n'était pas parce que c'était lui qui était enceint qu'il était toujours le dominé. Tout comme Blaise, il était assez passionné par les ébats des deux amants mais Harry n'avait jamais rien voulut lui dire. Le brun s'était demandé pendant plusieurs jours pourquoi le roux avait subitement changé d'avis et décider de reparler avec Drago, mais il se rappela qu'il avait parlé des conversations peu catholiques qu'avaient son amant et Blaise. Peu désireux que tout le monde soit au courant de sa vie sexuelle, il les disputa copieusement après une semaine de réconciliation entre le blond et son meilleur ami. Ce jour là, le Survivant avait réussi à briser tout les verres présents dans la pièce. Les trois hommes se promirent alors de plus mettre un homme enceint en colère

* * *

(1): oui, je parle beaucoup de Lockhart de ce oneshot, mais on a eu un cours sur Kenneth Branagh, l'acteur qui joue Lockhart dans le 2eme film, et je suis tombée fan de cet acteur. Et donc, je me suis mise à beaucoup parler de lui.

(2): Corenn est un personnage tiré de mon livre préféré, le secret de Ji. C'est écrit par Pierre Grimbert, un français et j'adore vraiment ce bouquin. Et pour une raison inconnu, je voyais la médicomage avec la tête que j'imaginais pour Corenn. Donc, j'ai décidé de l'appeler comme ça.

.o.O.o.

Voilà voilà, je l'ai fini. Je me suis encore bien amusée à l'écrire. Je n'ai pas mit très longtemps. j'ai fait deux autres suite, mais j'attend que ma béta les corrige. elles viendront prochainement.

A vos reviews ...


End file.
